


no, go ahead (tell me, what do i need?)

by vinndetta



Series: universe jumping [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: <3, Angst, Angst with a happy ending!, Declarations Of Love, I hate it, M/M, Oops, also LAX fucking sucks, how romantic arin, idk what else to tag this with but i hope y'all read and enjoy, if the grumps find this im sorry, in the airport, lol, polyamory discussions, ugghghh, unlike the first part of this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Please, Arin begs, watching the wave of people move around him,please, Dan, don't leave me.





	no, go ahead (tell me, what do i need?)

**Author's Note:**

> title credits:  
> undo  
> by transviolet
> 
> hey! an alternate ending of what would have happened if arin has quick enough to catch dan before he leaves! :0
> 
> you could read the first part, but i guess you could read this by itself. the first part just gives context to dan's actions

Arin knows something is wrong before anyone lets him know. He gets a sudden feeling of _wrong_ way before he gets the message from Barry as he's eating lunch. 

He hasn't seen Dan in a long time. He knows there's something wrong, but he doesn't know how to approach the subject without feeling awkward about the whole situation. Dan's brushed him off multiple times, insisting that everything's alright when he knows that it really isn't. 

He doesn't understand if he'd done anything wrong or not. He doesn't think that he offended him, since he's not easily offended. But he can't for the life of him understand why he's started to drift away. It might be something personal, but they're best friends, right? He can't seem to get why he seems to be hiding something from him at all.

His phone buzzes as he's lost in his thoughts, absentmindedly putting food in his mouth. He picks up the phone, opening his messages.

-

Barry: Arin this is an emergency

Me: What? please be specific

Barry: Dan's gone.

-

Arin almost drops his phone in the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

-

me: excuse me?

Barry: Dan's taken his stuff. He's gone.

Barry: he's on his way to the airport right now I think

Barry: I just got home and Dan's letter was on the tbale and

Barry: he's not in his rigth mind right now 

Barry: please arin do somethign get to lax asap

Me: i'm getting in the car right now give me updates text dan plea se

-

Arin finds himself in his car, immediately igniting the engine and getting onto the street in record time. His phone is in the cup holders in a way that he could see any messages coming in without touching his phone.

What the hell's up with Dan? Is he trying to leave out of nowhere? Arin turns right around the corner, taking the quickest path to LAX. 

At a red light, he starts to wonder what happened. What happened to the Dan Avidan that he knew? It almost seemed like he was in another world now, with all the dazing off and avoidance. He understood that Dan, with all the stuff he was doing, was a busy man, but it seemed as if Dan was avoiding everyone and his responsibilities now. Arin didn't understand.

What was Dan doing, going somewhere without letting anyone know? He had packed all of his stuff, just up and left. Arin was torn between being angry and being disappointed. Arin respected Dan's decisions, and if his decision was to leave everything he had created, then that was fine. He'd be sad to lose his friend to distance, but it'd be okay in the end. But he'd said nothing, left a letter for Barry to find, expecting everything to be okay. That was what Arin couldn't accept, how Dan just thought it'd be okay to leave without a word.

Arin groaned, feeling the tears coming to the surface.

The light turned green, and Arin started driving again, deciding to stop thinking before his blurry vision caused an accident.

-

Arin cursed. This was a bad idea. He should have gotten an Uber, because how the hell was he to find a parking space and find Dan in this busy place?

-

After a little bit of searching, he finally found a space to park, but he didn't know where to start.

He grabbed his phone, seeing that Barry had messaged him. 

-

Barry: arin he's going to new york

Barry: that's what the letter said

Barry: arin im back sorry for the wait

Barry: dan's flight info is here

Barry: [attachment28da8d9s9.jpg]

Barry: courtesy of Dan forgetting that he ordered the tickets on my computer 

Me: thank god you're a lifesaver just found parking will go right now

-

Arin hated airports. He hated how he always found himself stuck in a crowd of people trying to go everywhere at once.

But this was for Dan, he reminded himself. The man that always puts a smile on his face. The man that's trying to leave him right now. The man that he wants to help. The man that Arin wants to open up to him. 

The same man that he fell in love with.

Arin's been testing the waters, waiting for Dan to realize how he feels. He has permission from Suzy to pursue Dan, to get him to his boyfriend. But the oblivious man seems to be ignoring him more and more. Maybe he realized, and doesn't like that his friend is coming onto him. But that's uncharacteristic of Dan. There's got to be another reason that Dan is leaving all of them behind. There's got to be some reason Dan's leaving him behind.

 _Please_ , Arin begs, watching the wave of people move around him, _please, Dan, don't leave me._

-

He spots a familiar mop of curly hair, getting up at the call for the flight to board.

Arin has no time to waste.

-

Arin runs, runs as if his life depended on it.

-

Dan tenses up at the feeling of his hand being grabbed. Arin watches the man turn around, seeing his eyes widen in a mixture of fear and wonder.

Before he has the chance to speak, Arin pulls him away towards a more remote section of the area.

-

Dan seems perplexed, as if he wasn't prepared. He holds his suitcase in front of him awkwardly.

"A... Arin...? What are you-" Dan gets cut off abruptly.

"No."

"Ar-" He tries to interject again but Arin has had enough, pointing his finger at Dan.

"No, you know what?" Arin almost growls. "Don't fucking say a word. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Dan doesn't have a chance to answer.

"You fucking asshole! You were just going to give up everything? Game Grumps? NSP? Starbomb? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I just... I had to leave. I couldn't deal..."

Arin calms down a bit (mostly because he doesn't want to deal with more people looking at them awkwardly). He looks at Dan, who seems genuinely sorry. However, he still seems to have trouble maintaining eye contact.

Arin breathes out. "Look, man. I'm sorry for yelling. Ugh... just... what am I supposed to do? My best friend leaves without telling anyone on a trip to New York. Barry texts me and tells me that you're gone after reading some stupid letter. I drive here frantically, running here in an attempt to stop you. You see me and you tense up. I can't stand the thought of losing my best fucking friend."

Dan looks like he wants to say something, but Arin continues on.

"I just don't understand. Everything was going fine. Then you start ignoring everyone, distancing yourself from everything, especially me. I can't figure out what I did wrong, but then you just up and try to leave everything behind! I just came to terms with my feelings for my best friend, then he tries to _leave_ before I get the chance to tell him that _I love him!_ "

Dan's eyes widen dramatically, jaw dropping to the ground. 

Arin freezes.

"Fuck, that's not how I intended it to go."

-

The two stand there in silence, shocked.

"You... you... you love me...?"

Arin looked away. He didn't expect to confess his love out of anger. He didn't want to put this on top of Dan's troubles. Now there's more pressure and Dan's probably still going to want to leave after this, possibly even more than before.

There's no point denying it now.

"I'm in love with you, Leigh Daniel Avidan. There. I said it."

Dan seems to be in disbelief.

"I... I'm sorry. I just. You're beautiful, you know? And Suzy was telling me that she knew all along, and said that if things happen, she's okay with it. But I didn't want to confess and have things be awkward. I love you, as both a friend and... maybe something more. I didn't know if you felt the same, but I don't think you do. Shit, I. I'm sorry. Fuck, if... if you want to leave after this, I understand. I..."

Dan drops his suitcase, and Arin looks up at Dan. They were both slouching before, so they were at the same eye level. But now, Dan fixed his posture, staring down at Arin's slouching figure.

"D...Dan...?"

Dan swoops in, holding Arin's face in his hands to kiss him deeply. At first, Arin simply blinks in confusion, but then starts to slowly kiss Dan back.

-

"You taste like mac and cheese..." Dan laughed softly. Arin smiles back. It's been a while since he's seen Dan even smile outside of recording sessions, and it's been a while since they even had a session.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm... it's a good taste."

"You taste better." 

Dan lets out a sigh playfully. "Always the flirt, Hanson."

The two stand there, looking at each other. Arin's smile widens.

"Hey. Come on, let's make our way back. Then, we can talk about... everything." 

Dan's only response is a smile, reaching out to hold Arin's hand. Suitcase in hand, Dan follows Arin as they both walk out the airport, back home.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like this! please kudos/comment if you did! thanks for reading, babes!
> 
> @vinndetta on tumblr. you could hmu to talk about, anything, really! :)


End file.
